Problem: Find the square root of $\dfrac{8!}{70}$.  (Reminder: The number $n!$ is the product of the integers from 1 to $n$.  For example, $5!=5\cdot 4\cdot3\cdot2\cdot 1= 120$.)
Answer: Simplify to get

$$\dfrac{8!}{70}=\dfrac{8\cdot7\cdot6\cdot5\cdot4\cdot3\cdot2\cdot1}{2\cdot5\cdot7}=8\cdot6\cdot4\cdot3=2^6 \cdot 3^2.$$Now, we can take the square root by raising to the power $\dfrac12$:

$$\sqrt{2^6 \cdot 3^2}=(2^6 \cdot 3^2)^\frac12=2^\frac62 \cdot 3^\frac22=2^3 \cdot 3=\boxed{24}.$$